Dr. Jane Foster
Jane Foster and her Thor form appear in Avengers: Secret Wars, voiced by Erica Lindbeck.5152 She first appears in the two-part episode "Avengers No More" as a cross-dimensional research intern working to find a way to return Iron Man to their reality ever since he was sent there to stop Ultron from taking over his body. The research at the sight of the Stark Expo is disrupted when Leader and his army of Humanoids attack where Leader makes off with the Arc Reactor prototype and the resulting damages will take Jane awhile to replace the equipment. After the Avengers are scattered across time and space by the Static Expander upon the rest of the Cabal activate the device's failsafe, Jane Foster states to Black Panther's group that she will work to find out where each member was sent. Screenshots Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (196).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (169).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (166).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (167).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (168).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (165).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (118).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (119).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (117).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (115).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (116).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (62).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (61).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (57).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (56).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (55).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (53).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (52).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (114).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (113).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (112).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (109).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (108).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (107).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (106).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (103).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (104).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (105).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (97).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (98).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (96).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (91).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (90).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (89).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (88).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (87).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (85).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (31).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (30).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (29).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (28).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (25).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (26).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (27).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (22).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (15).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (14).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (12).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (11).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (10).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (6).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (7).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (5).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (13).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (50).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (51).png Category:Marvel Universe Category:Trackers Category:Avengers Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Dowsing Category:Stark Industries Category:Genius Category:PHD Category:Americans Category:Gunslinger Category:Marksmanship Category:Earthling Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Battle World Category:Chosen Ones Category:Blond Hair Category:Secret Keeper Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Category:Universe 12041 Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Humans Category:New Avengers Category:B Class Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Scientists